The office meets Disney
by HarryPotterGirl094
Summary: This Office is like a family. And families go to Disneyworld. Except for Toby. Toby is like the ugly cleaning lady in Cinderella." See what happens when the office workers go to Disneyland.


**I do not own the office. NBC does.**

The Office

Disney

*Michael enters in with a suit and a top hat with mouse ears coming out of it.*

Michael: Hello everyone! I am Walt Disney.

Stanley: Michael. It's not Halloween.

Michael: Yes, you are correct. But it is the season of celebration.

Dwight: Yea!

Pam: What are we celebrating?

Michael: Your jobs of course!

*Cuts to Michael in his office*

Michael: This office is like a family, and families always go to Disneyworld. Except for Toby because he is like the ugly cleaning girl in Cinderella.

*Goes back to office*

Michael: I am inviting you to my park young ones.

*Camera spans to Creed.*

Angela: How are we going to get any work done there?

Michael: This is like a funcation! There is no work!

Jim: Um Michael.. Pam is pregnant so I don't know if she should go ---

Michael: --- Jim! Jim! Disney welcomes all, even the fat! As I was saying!

Pam: *Jaw drops*

Kevin: How are we going to pay for that?

Michael: Walt Disney will take care of it.

Oscar: How are you going to do that Michael?

Michael: It's Walt Disney not Michael.

*Cuts to Michael in his office*

Michael: 3 days, 2 nights. Everyone in the office can go except Toby. There was this special package and I had some money lying around so, I put it towards this. The only thing is… We need to attend a few lectures and meetings.

*Back to Office*

Michael: Pack your bags for a 3 day, 2 night free Disney vacation!

Kelly: Omg yay! Celebrities are there all the time. Ryan, were going on a vacation together!

Ryan: -_-

Angela: I don't want to go.

Michael: Take the ticket and go before I go crazy!

Angela: Fine, but I'm taking my cats.

Michael: Dwight, pass out the tickets.

*Cuts to Pam and Jim in Conference Room.*

Pam: At least if I have my baby in Disneyworld, I'll be surrounded by enlarged Disney characters.

Jim: And Michael and Dwight.

Pam: Oh god…

Jim: You can only imagine what that will be like.

*Hotel Lobby*

Michael: Dunder Mifflin group.

Lady: Yes, 4 rooms.

Michael: What? Only 4 rooms! –looks at camera –

(Voiceover) – I forgot to read the fine print. Max of 4 rooms! But don't worry about me. I'll figure this out.

*To workers*

Michael: Hey everyone!

Pam: Are you Walt or Michael?

Michael: Not important.

Jim: Kind of is. It's important to know if you are Michael Scott co-manager, or Walt Disney who is the dead creator of this park.

Michael: What?

*Cut to Michael talking to camera and holding up a brochure*

Michael: I thought "Time with Walt" was an inspirational talk and a show with Walt. The brochure didn't mention that he was dead and that its only a boring movie.

*Back to the Lobby*

Michael: Ok you guys. We are a family. Families stay together.

Dwight: Not always.

Michael: Shut it. So, you will not be alone in your rooms.

Andy: Aright. Party with the Nard-Dog!

Michael: Ok so pick your roommates.

Jim: I wonder who I'll pick.

Pam: Maybe the pregnant and fat lady standing next to you.

Dwight: No! Company rules state that if we ever go on a trip of any kind, you must separate the guys from the girls.

Michael: Come on Dwight!

Dwight: It's the rules.

Erin: So who are the roommates?

Michael: 15 of us, 4 rooms. 15 divided by is…

Kevin: 3!

Oscar: That's not right.

Angela: And you call yourself an accountant.

Michael: So 3 in each room.

Ummmmm. Got it!

Erin, Kelly, Meredith

Pam, Phyllis, Angela

Kevin, Stanley, Creed

Ryan, Oscar, Andy

Wait that won't work.

Dwight:15/4 is not 3.

Michael: Oh yea, then what is it?

Dwight: 3.75

Michael: Nerd!

Room 1 – Erin, Kelly, Meredith

Room 2 – Pam, Phyllis, Angela

Room 3 – Kevin, Stanley, Creed, Oscar, and Ryan

Room 4 – ME, Dwight, Jim, and Andy.

Angela: You have got to be kidding me. Phyllis? Anyone want to trade?

Jim: Me.

Dwight: Jim, you know the rules.

Jim: But she's my pregnant wife!

Michael: If anyone should be in the same room as her, it should be me. – laughes -

*Awkard silence. Pam shakes her head.*

Angela: Any girls want to switch with me?

Meredith: I will.

Angela: Thank god.

*Cuts to Pam and Jim talking to the camera*

Pam: This reminds me of my 8th grade field trip to D.C. They taped us to our rooms. Do you think their going to do that?

Jim: Nah. I think their pushing us to break the rules. Why else would they give us 2 room keys?

Pam: I'll take that – grabs key –

Jim: Where's my other key?

Pam: Jim, Jim, Jim.

*Michael, Dwight, and Andy enter their room.*

Michael: Ah! Where's the mini bar?

Andy: Maybe it's hidden.

Dwight: Room probably doesn't have one.

Michael: This room sucks! – Dwight is examining the room –

Andy: We should get a better room with a mini bar.

Dwight: And a better safe. The bathtub is more a safe place to hide stuff then in here.

~Hotel Lobby~

Lady: Hello, How may I help you?

Michael: Michael Scott

Andy: Andrew Bernard. Cornell Graduate.

Dwight: Dwight K Shrute, Assistant Regional Manager at Dunder Mifflin. Question: Do you have a lay our of the hotel with fire exits clearly labeled and –

Michael: Dwight back off! Hi. We would like to upgrade our room.

Lady: It's going to cost 500 more dollars.

Michael: We could split the cost of the room between us four.

Dwight: Oh not Jim. He wants to keep the old room.

*Cuts to Dwight talking to the camera*

Dwight: Jim won't know what hit him.

*Back to the lobby*

Michael: His loss!

Lady: Here are you new keys.

Michael: Thank you very much.

Andy: Let's go check out the party room.

Michael: Party!

Dwight: *Spots Jim* I'll be right there. Hey Jim! What' cha doing?

Jim: Just taken my stuff up to the room.

Dwight: Ha! You lose, I win. Michael, Andy, and I upgraded our room. We have a mini bar and a safe!

Jim: Well I could hide my stuff in my socks and if I'm thirsty, I'll go to the bar over there. Drinks are free for guests.

Dwight: Damn!

Jim: Nice try. – walks away. –

Dwight: I still have the better room!

*Kelly walks out of the elevator*

Kelly: Oh my gosh! Hi Jim! This is so cool!

Jim: Yea. You know what? You should upgrade your room and request the room next to Andy. You guys could play American Idol all night.

Kelly: Great Idea! I need to find Erin. Erinn!

-Jim smiles at camera-

*Switches to Kevin moving in a cart full of food*

Stanley: How are we going to pay for this?

Creed: No worries men. I said to put it under Michael's tab.

Kevin: Ok Stanley here is your Chicken breasts. Garlic and Onion soup.

Creed: Yum.

Kevin: Yes M&Ms.

Stanley: You got m&ms?

Kevin: Peanut butter ones.

*Kelly enters her hotel room*

Kelly: Yuck! It smells like cat litter. – Spots a lot of cats on the beds. – Angela! What's with all the cats? We're going to get in so much trouble.

Angela: They need to be taken care of by their mother. And don't tell anyone.

Kelly: Fine, but spray something in here. Oh and I'm having an American Idol contest!

~Hotel Lobby~

Michael: Dunder Mifflin, come with me into a fun trip.

*Everyone shows up at a work convention*

Stanley: I thought this was a funcation.

Michael: This is fun.

*Cut to Dwight talking to camera*

Dwight: This works out for me. I didn't want to go 3 days without any work.

*Back to the convention*

Pam: I was hoping to be on a vacation.

Jim: Funcation.

Pam: Still sucks. Phyllis has quilts everywhere and Meredith brought **lots** of beer.

Jim: You're just in luck. Dwight, Andy, and Michael moved out.

Pam: Good cause it would have been awkward being there with Dwight, Andy, and Michael.

-Dinner

Oscar: How are we suppose to pay for this? $23 for soup!

Kevin: Put it on Michael's tab.

Oscar: That's not what ---

Kevin: --- Do you want to pay for that soup?

~Bar~

Andy: Let's find some ladies. – checks out girls –

Dwight: Oh yea. Party tonight! – goes up to blonde girl. –

Michael: (To woman) Hello. I'm Michael. Can I buy you a drink?

Woman: You're too old for me.

Michael: I don't want her anyway.

Phone is ringing somewhere. –

Andy: Hey oh! Andy is here.

Kelly: American idol contest. Come sing!

Andy: umm.. – Looks at girl –

Kelly: Erin and Ryan are here.

Andy: Yea, of course. Why wouldn't I come?

~Room 304~

Jim: Quiet Room.

Pam: Yea, it's going to be. TV doesn't work Oh, not batteries in the remote.

Jim: You're so cute.

Pam: I try. Do you happen to carry batteries around?

Jim: No

Pam: No TV then.

Jim: There's a button on the TV.

Pam: Not worth it. *Laughes*

Jim: - Leans down and pecks Pam –

*Knock Knock*

Pam: Who is that? – opens the door –

Michael: Hi pam. – enters the room –

Pam: Come in?

Michael: Hi Jim. Can I stay here with you guys? Dwight hooked up with someone.

Pam: Michael why don't you - - -

Michael: I don't want to be alone.

Jim: Fine, just for tonight.

Pam: I'm tired. Night Jim –kisses-

Jim: Night Pam.

Michael: Night Pam. – leans in –

Pam: No Michael.

Jim: Really Michael? I'm going to bed. You are going to sleep in the other bed.

Michael: Jim, I don't become naughty till 2 am.

Jim: Oh jeez.

-Dwight's room –

Dwight: Night Beautiful.

*Noise comes from Kelly's room. It's singing. Dwight goes next door and knocks.*

Kelly: Hi Dwight. This is so much fun. I'm winning.

Dwight: Keep it down. I'm trying to go back to sleep with someone.

*Angela randomly comes out of the closet.*

Angela: That's so.. *Sniffs* disgusting. –leaves –

Dwight: Damn you guys! – Runs after Angela –

Angela: Go away Dwight.

Dwight: I thought you wanted space.

Angela: Not forever. Now I might reconsider.

Dwight: I don't want that!

Angela: Who's better?

Dwight: what?

Angela: Who is better at it?

Dwight: You of course!

Angela: Then get rid of her.

Dwight: I'm on it!

-Enters Room-

Dwight: OUT! OUT! OUT OUT OUT!

-lifts girl and throws her out of room. Lifts Angela-

Angela: Dwight! The cameras…

Dwight: Their not watching.

*looks at camera then rushes in room*

Angela: Dwight my cats!

Dwight: Leave them!

~Room 304~

*Jim and Pam are cuddling in bed. Michael sleepwalks over to their bed and scoots next to Pam*

Pam: Jim?

Jim: mm

Pam: Someone is hugging me and breathing down my neck.

Jim: What? *looks over* Michael! What the hell!?

Michael: Where am I? Oh! I must have sleepwalked here.

*Michael steps out in the hall and the door shuts behind him.*

-Morning-

Michael: *Yawns* Dunder Mifflin! I have our schedule.

Dwight: I'll read it!

Michael: Ok I'll go to sleep.

Dwight: Ok. Breakfast, 90 minute timeshare meeting and tour, don't tell office workers. Oh..

Michael: Dwight!!

Jim: Good going Dwight.

Phyllis: We have to go to a timeshare meeting?

Michael: It's part of the package.

Oscar: Michael its 5 am. I'm too tired to go.

Michael: Early worm gets the bird. Zzz

Everyone: ?

~Disney Gates. 7am ~

Speaker: Ok kids, you read to go inside Disneyworld.

Pam: Suddenly I feel very old.

Michael: Yes, I'm ready!!

Jim: Now is Michael a kid or adult?

Pam: Both. He's a Kidult or aid.

*They laugh*

~Time Square~

Dwight: Where to now?

Kevin: Winnie the Pooh

Phyllis: Princess Castle

Michael: Mickey's Playhouse

Oscar: Tree of Life

Dwight: Pirates of the Caribbean.

Stanley: Hot dog cart.

Angela: Something catlike.

Meredith: Anywhere with cowboys?

Jim: Tomorrowland

Pam: That sounds fun. I really want to go to Epcot.

Jim: That would be interesting.

Kevin: Where are we going then?


End file.
